


【Aziraphale/Crowley】堕天 by chamyl

by spiralamadeus



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralamadeus/pseuds/spiralamadeus
Summary: 在成功阻止天启并且终于开始着手处理各自压抑了六千年的感情之后，亚茨拉斐尔和克鲁利最终走到了一起。但是，有些关于他们过去的事尚且需要讨论，尤其是天使想要知道更多关于恶魔是如何堕下天堂的。





	【Aziraphale/Crowley】堕天 by chamyl

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者的作品链接在这里哟https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/46144579
> 
> 本篇可以看作独立篇章，也可以被看作是这篇的后续。https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266760

正当亚茨拉斐尔高兴地把一些新版书分门别类地添进他书店的库存中时，他感受到什么人出现在了他的身后。

克鲁利抵在他耳廓上的唇瓣是温暖的。“你在忙？”他的嘴唇沿着天使的脖颈一路向下，并且，总之——在这之后某间书店意料之外地再次关上了几个小时的门。

————————

那感觉有够诡异的。有生以来的第一次，他们是自由的。天启已经被迫中断了，他们也没必要再躲躲藏藏。突然之间，他们有了无尽的空闲时间。虽然确实，他俩都不是真正意义上的 _世纪员工之星_ ，但假装做完那些被派发给他们去做的工作还是需要他们下些功夫的：写报告啦，编各种各样的理由啦，提前计划好的那些谎言。

现在呢？他们拥有这世界上的所有时间。不过他们的确需要这个，所有的这些时间，去探索他们这段全新的，却也和时间本身一样古老的关系。

他们俩都因此难以在其他事情上集中精力。克鲁利的车这周已经差点撞人太多回了。他开始觉得或许他确实应该稍微慢下来一点。他没怎么休息，一直在跟着亚茨拉斐尔，当后者正忙于其他事情的时候。

恶魔可能从未像现在一样长于诱惑。现在他有着充分的 _动机_ ，他是真的在付出努力。他可以列出无数的理由来说服亚茨拉斐尔整理旧书是一件 _可推延的_ 事，以令人信服的方式指出他们有更好的方式来消磨时间（比如说，和他在床上），他可以争论今天是如此美好的一天，把它浪费在穴居书店实在可惜。

无论亚茨拉斐尔付出了何等的努力试图抵抗这样的诱惑，最终都是徒劳无功。他放任自己被诱惑，一次又一次。有时候是一顿晚餐和一场电影，有时候是在公园里的一次漫步和一支冰激凌，有的时候，他们外带食物回去看电视，还有的时候，恶魔花上一个晚上的时间哄骗他，让他发出最渎神的声音。

书店的经营本来会因此受损，假使它一开始就在经营的话。书店主人的注意力现下正在别处。他在后房放了一台电视就为了让克鲁利在他有客人的时候有事可做。楼上可以找到克鲁利最喜欢的混合咖啡，就在天使的小厨房里。几盆新的家养植物出现在了书店里。和克鲁利不同，亚茨拉斐尔不会恐吓它们——但他一定会在它们长叶斑和干叶子的时候告诉他们他有多么的失望和伤心。克鲁利实际上对天使的植物长得比他的还好有点儿生气。

亚茨拉斐尔时常对着他的恶魔微笑，或者在他要出门跑腿的时候快速地印上一个吻在他的嘴角。他一直在给他的男孩儿买全新的CD，虽然大部分时候他并不知道自己买的都是些什么，他只是请求柜员给他找些“好音乐”，并且全心信任着他们的选择。克鲁利反正觉得这主意不错，即使他递给他的是某些晦涩的挪威重金属乐队的首专，或者是在90年代的年轻人之间爆红的男子乐队的精选集。

克鲁利享受睡眠，而亚茨拉斐尔热爱美食，所以他们一直一起做这两件事。当然，虽然有时候当恶魔入睡亚茨拉斐尔会熬夜看书，克鲁利则一般在天使进食时只点上一杯茶，但他们新的日常习惯和普通的人类伴侣相差无几。克鲁利床上另一半的空间现在闻起来有亚茨拉斐尔古龙水的香气，恶魔觉得这种感觉有点奇怪，它是全新的，并且惊人地美妙。

这种生活很好。

———————— 

亚茨拉斐尔是第一个提到这件事的。

他们正躺在沙发上，他正在读一本看上去版本古老的但丁的《神曲》，而克鲁利把脑袋靠在天使的大腿上在手机上敲敲打打。

“关于地狱的构造上他还真没犯什么错，对不对？”

“嗯？”克鲁利的眼睛盯着书名看了看，“哦，这本。对……”

“你说的’对‘是什么意思？”亚茨拉斐尔倒吸一口气，“你——你在这上面也掺了一脚？！”

“嗬，差不多……哪儿都有一点儿吧。”

“克鲁利，关于撒旦的描述他写的几乎是 _完全精确的_ 。”

“没错，或许，”他给了他一个狡黠的微笑，“我只能说，我是个艺术创作的赞助人。”

不由自主地，亚茨拉斐尔也冲他微笑起来，“你确实有够冥顽不灵的。”

“哦，我的兄弟，为我迷失的灵魂祈祷吧。”

“别这么说。”

克鲁利耸耸肩然后重新躺了回去，但亚茨拉斐尔现在有点儿失落了。他知道在内心深处，克鲁利绝不是什么“迷失的灵魂”。他遇到过很多极其可憎的天使，而他的恶魔要比他们好上太多。他慷慨大方，在任何意义上都是善良的，并且，非常奇怪的是，他的道德感有时候比亚茨拉斐尔的还要强烈。当然，所有这些甜美的品质都被粗糙的、尖刻的、激愤的外壳层层包裹。但它们还是一样都在那里。

亚茨拉斐尔合上书，在静默的几分钟里他放任自己的手指梳理过恶魔的头发。当他决定开口的时候，他小心地斟酌着措辞。

“我不觉得我们有摊开来谈过这个。”

“谈过哪个？”

“你愿不愿意告诉我——它究竟是怎么发生的？你怎么会最终成为……另一边的人？”

他们沉默了几秒，接着恶魔按灭了他的手机屏幕，“你想知道什么？”

“呃，你到底……为什么？为什么它发生了？”

“我告诉过你，我问了太多问题。”克鲁利把自己拉起来，他现在是坐着的了，“你一定还记得当时是什么样的吧。”

当然。亚茨拉斐尔记得。在地球被创造出来之前，两千万个天使就存在了。他们和平地相处，执行上帝的意愿。接着就是大战，那场对所有人都过于残酷的战争。“当然，我记得。”

“就那事儿结束之后，所有人都挺——偏执的，不是吗？”克鲁利往后靠，一只胳膊架在沙发背上，“没有人觉得我一直问问题是件好事。”

“什么样的问题？”

“就是，我，我就……我想不通，上帝做的那些事情。想想吧。如果你应该是一个全知全能的超自然存在，那你就应该知道会发生一场大战，是不是？所以为什么就那样让它发生？而且既然你确实 _创造_ 了那些人，那你就会了解他们所有的缺陷，那你怎么能期盼着他们做出违背这些天性的事？这完全是在胡扯。”

即使他们此刻是安全的，亚茨拉斐尔还是要用尽全力去抑制他想要用手捂住恶魔的嘴的冲动。没有人应该这样 _想_ ，更不要说把它们大声讲出来了。“我明白了。”他说。

“这么说吧，我只是 _表达了我的忧虑_ ，”那几个字在克鲁利的舌尖嘶嘶作响，“上一秒，我还在为祂搭建星河，下一秒我就在去地狱的路上吃灰了。”

“我很抱歉。”亚茨拉斐尔说，握住恶魔的手掌。

“别抱歉了，这还不算太坏。你会习惯它的。”但是，即使他这么说，他还是把手掌转过去和天使十指相扣，掌心相抵，就像一个最虔诚的祈祷者那样，“那之后一段时间，我甚至没再想过天堂。除此之外，地狱的规矩更少，不那么让人头痛，真的。我可以问任何我想问的问题，只是——没有人回答，但也没有人会踢我屁股。花了大概一个世纪吧，最后我的翅膀也长回来了。”

“你在说什么？”

克鲁利想了一会儿，然后他把脑袋往后靠，盯着天花板看，“你知道在一个堕天使身上会发生什么吗？”

亚茨拉斐尔摇了摇头，“我从没有亲眼见过，只是听过一些传言。”

“ _逆佞剪手就缚，俯首而行，示众于他们的兄弟姊妹间，_ ”克鲁利闭上眼睛，流畅地复述道，仿佛有一本无形的书摊开在他面前*，“ _判彼等荣光尽去，彼等忘却真名，彼等跪倒于地，折双翼，断其骨。_ ”

亚茨拉斐尔尖锐地抽了一口气，他恐惧地用手捂住自己的嘴。

“ _赐彼新翼，暗无晨星。纯白之羽翼回归于主，因着他们的兄弟姊妹应当了然，若是辜负了耶和华神的爱该是怎样的后果。_ ”

克鲁利说完了，他瞥了一眼亚茨拉斐尔，“嗯，差不多就是这么一回事儿。我也还记得这一切。”

在漫长的几秒钟里，天使完全失语了。

“克鲁利，我——我完全不知道，如——如果我提前知道……”他的指甲深深地陷进了掌心，他急切地需要握住些什么——不然他就会紧紧地抱住他的恶魔并且再也不放开他了。他想要用自己的双手抚过他纯白羽翼曾经的所在，亲吻那里的肌肤，它们没有破损，仅仅是因为千万年前他们还没有实体。但他没有，他不能，因为他知道——克鲁利不想要、也不需要那些怜悯。“为什么，为什么你从来没告诉我过？”

与他的理智相对，克鲁利一如既往地对他的天使有着不堪一击的诚实*。他回应的声音是前所未有的温柔，“如果我告诉了你但你还是选择了他们那一边怎么办？我不能、我……”

那很痛。那疼痛如此剧烈以至于亚茨拉斐尔实际上变得 _并不确定_ 他是否会因为知道这件事而立刻对天堂断了念想。他花了如此之久的时间活在恐惧里，以至于为每一个恐怖的行为、每一次矛盾和每一张伪善的面孔辩解已经成为了他的第二天性。

他站起来，单膝跪在恶魔的面前，让克鲁利直视他的眼睛。

当他们凝视着彼此的时候，无数的话涌上了他的嘴边。克鲁利摇摇欲坠，而亚茨拉斐尔眼中满含泪水。他再也修复不了那些已经施加在恶魔身上的创伤了——永远也不能，他甚至不能代表自己那边的人对他道歉，他已经不再属于天堂。他只知道自己感到抱歉，为着克鲁利经历了那些永远也不应该发生在他身上的事情。他现在明白了，恶魔为什么不想被形容为一个好人——如果他真的是一个“好人”，这只会让他被天堂遗弃的事实更加残酷。

没有人说话。他们总是在交谈，每一句话的深意亚茨拉斐尔都能知悉，但是，在这一刻，什么也没有。他噎住了，沉默或许对他们俩都好。*

当他再也无法承受克鲁利的凝视时，他低下了头，无声地祈求恶魔的原谅。他从未像现在这样希望他的恶魔仍然是个天使，这样他就能感受到自己身上辐射出的爱意。

克鲁利哽咽了*，牙关紧闭。他伸出手去触碰天使的头颅，手指滑向他的脸颊。很快，他把亚茨拉斐尔拉向自己，捧着他的脸亲吻他。世事尽可原谅。

———————— 

深夜里的某个时候，克鲁利打起了瞌睡，脑袋抵着他的天使的。

突然之间，亚茨拉斐尔猛地站了起来，把克鲁利吓醒了，发现后者正冲着他书店里的某个书架大步走去。

“天使，你在干——”

“它应该在这里，等等——啊，就是它！”他的手里是他众多预言书收藏中的一本，“花了不少功夫才收到这本，当时的人似乎觉得这本书太过晦涩且渎神就因此滞销了。”

天使坐回克鲁利的身边，他狐疑地盯着这本大大的黑皮书看了看。

“《凯瑟琳 风子的神圣预言》。”

“ _风子_ ？就像——”

“没错。我们亲爱的艾格尼丝的某位伯祖母。现在看来，我有可能完全搞错了，但我也有可能是对的。”他翻动着纸张，用着一种对于一本像它这样古老而脆弱的书来说稍显粗鲁的手法。当他找到他一直在寻找的章节时，他敲击着书脊的样子甚至让克鲁利担心自己深爱着的人已经疯了。“这个，看这段！”

> _太初未始，终局既定。_  
>  _明星自白昼之巅峰跌落_  
>  _求知与美德的道路相错_  
>  _彼将相知_  
>  _因着彼将拯救此地_  
>  _是时，当明焰长绕于碧落。_ **

“不错的打油诗。”克鲁利评价道，虽然他还是对亚茨拉斐尔到底想要说什么毫无头绪。

“克鲁利，听着——当我们相遇的时候，你是怎么知道我的名字的？你怎么知道我有一把火焰剑？”

“我——”克鲁利张着嘴想要继续回答，但很快意识到他也不知道答案，“我怎么知道的？”

“因为每一个天使都知道其他天使的名字、头衔和性格。我们就是这么设定的。那里有一千万个天使——一开始的时候曾经是两千万个，不管怎样我们必须要找到方法认识彼此，”接着他继续说道，小心翼翼地，“但当我们相见的时候，你的名字已经变了，我不得不问你现在叫什么。”

“你知道我的旧名？”克鲁利的黄眼睛在不可置信下瞪大了，然后他迅速地往后缩，“ _不_ 。我不想知道。你胆敢——”

“我不会告诉你的。”亚茨拉斐尔举起双手，“我不会，我保证。”

克鲁利揉了揉他的眉心，“今晚之后我要睡上十年。”他看向亚茨拉斐尔，“所以呢？你想用这点来说明什么？”

“我可以——我能告诉一些关于以前的那个你的一些事情吗？”

克鲁利考虑了很久，但在漫长的思考之后，他点了点头。

“你曾经非常强大。比我强大太多。你是最明亮的那个，而且非常敏捷，拥有着全天堂飞得最快的翅膀。”恶魔勉强地消化着这些信息，看上去好像被谁狠狠打了一拳一样。亚茨拉斐尔看见了他的反应。“抱歉。我很抱歉，我马上就要说到了。”

“那么继续说。”

“所以第一行—— _太初未始，终局既定_ 。唯一一个在开始之前就有了，还能够决定一切的存在，那就是上帝本身。所以上帝决定——在祂不可言喻的计划里—— _明星自白昼之巅峰跌落_ 。这讲的就是你，克鲁利，一定是你。”

不由自主地，克鲁利的心脏感到一阵悸动，一种他已经很久很久没有感受过的感情冒出了头。 _希望_ 。

“现在——”亚茨拉斐尔继续道，“我不确定这个关于求知和美德相识的部分是什么意思，但——”

“你是美德，”克鲁利打断了他，“你身上有着每一个天使都应该有的品质。”

亚茨拉斐尔仔细地思考了一番；更多的是为他的恶魔刚刚所说的感动着。“那么你就是求知。”

“我确实因为求知欲太强把自己搞得被踢出天堂，不是吗？”

除此以外，两人同时意识到，他们确实在任何意义上都熟识彼此，无论是超自然意义上的，还是在私交层面上。他们都要比任何在地球上存在过的实体都了解对方。

“ _是时，当明焰长绕于碧落。_ 这应该是在说现在天堂和地狱之间暂时的和平。所以，这也就是说……”

克鲁利凝视着倒数第二行的诗句，“ _因着彼将拯救此地。_ ”

亚茨拉斐尔长久地看着他的恶魔，他正盯着那页纸，直到他突然站起身。

“我要理理头绪。”他这样说着，走出了书店。亚茨拉斐尔听到本特利的轮胎和地面摩擦的啸叫。他向上帝祈祷，一定要让克鲁利完好无损地回到他身边。

————————

就在地球差不多要结束一整圈公转的时候，恶魔回来了。亚茨拉斐尔担心极了。当他再次见到克鲁利的时候他的脸上挂着自己最闪亮的笑容。

“你好，克鲁利。你怎么——”

“你知道么，亚茨拉斐尔？我很好。我真的感觉 _好极了_ 。”恶魔围着他打转，本来就大幅度的动作现在看起来更夸张了，“但你现在得把你那本又老又疯的书给我拿出来，再编一套理论让我感觉更好一点。”

“我没有——”

“但实际上事情是这样的，天使：我没有感觉更好。我不喜欢那种被全知全能的什么该死的不可言喻玩弄于股掌之间的感觉。我不关心以后会在我身上发生什么，我被抛弃了，像一坨垃圾那样。我失去了我的荣光，我——”

克鲁利的尖叫被预言书上燃起的火焰掐断了。超自然的力量让这团火焰只在这本书上燃烧着，几秒之内，那里余下的只有灰烬了。克鲁利看向亚茨拉斐尔，这才发现了他脸上坚定无比的神情，他意识到，天使刚刚毁掉了他最珍贵的孤本之一。只为了他。

“天使，我——”

克鲁利忘却了，天使们是爱的生物。当他们爱的时候，他们绝不会三心二意，更不会犹疑不决。如果烧掉世界上每一间书店和博物馆才能让他的恶魔感觉好一点，那么他一定会这样做。

“我很抱歉，克鲁利。我想我只是想要相信些什么，随便什么都好。”他的确如此，急切于证明这一切不过也是计划的一部分。他想要重建他的信仰，不是对其他天使的，而是对于上帝本身的。他需要一个来自更高力量的保证，他正在做对的事。他叹了口气，肩膀耷拉下来，“如果你现在就要离开，我能理解。”

亚茨拉斐尔转过身，他已经准备好在阁楼里躲上余下的一整周，或者一整个月，又或者是一整个世纪。但他又如此急切地期望着恶魔能够拦下他。他想念克鲁利的一切，即使他们仅仅分别了二十个小时。这感觉荒谬极了，尤其是在他们曾经好几个世纪没有见过彼此却生活得很好的情况下。

“别傻了，天使，”克鲁利从背后抓过他的手臂，强迫他转过身，“我已经爱了你六千年了，现在也不打算停下来。”

“你——什么？”恶魔话语的余波还在他们之间的空气里震荡。亚茨拉斐尔的表情在短短的几秒内经历了困惑、震惊、心碎和忧虑。“克鲁利……你什么时候知道的？”

这是另一个克鲁利本该撒谎的时刻，他应该含糊其辞，曲解问题，或者再次假装他太过愤怒以至于不屑回答。他感到自己急切地需要把他刚刚说的话全都收回，他现在正站在悬崖边上，双脚悬空。

“从一开始，”他直直地望进天使的眼睛，“从伊甸园那时候。”

亚茨拉斐尔的心脏在他的胸膛里剧烈地翻腾起来。

_操_ 。他真的蠢透了，比他自以为的还要蠢。

某种程度上来说，他一直都知道。克鲁利有很多特质，但是难以察觉的微妙感不是其中之一。他对亚茨拉斐尔的感情一直都放在明面上，任何有心人都能看到。而现在，当亚茨拉斐尔回想起他们之间的六千年时，他开始重新看待他们的每一个互动，每一句对话和每一次会面。

“我、我——”克鲁利捧起他的脸，亚茨拉斐尔结巴了起来，“为什么？为什么你会……”

克鲁利摇了摇头，“不知道。这是唯一一件我未曾质疑的事。”

“亲爱的，我不知道这是否是计划、任何一种计划的一部分。我不知道你来到我身边是因为着什么，我只知道我对此感恩涕零，”亚茨拉斐尔的把他的手叠在恶魔的手掌上，“你不应当被那样对待，他们做出的一切，都不应当发生在你的身上。如果我的余生都要用来纠正这个错误的话，我万分乐意。假使你允许我这样做的话。”

“天使。”克鲁利闭上眼睛亲吻他，“天使。”呢喃细语被他们含在唇间，“天使。”

亚茨拉斐尔想要试着给他希望，他并没有做错什么。如果可以的话，克鲁利想要解释在这一切发生之后，他只是不再允许自己去期盼些什么了。他想说他会一直保持着对上帝的怒火直到他存在的终点，他想要告诉亚茨拉斐尔当他靠得如此之近的时候自己的大脑是如何短路的，而他拿这个一点办法也没有。他不知道该如何陪伴在他的身边，自己已经渴望拥有他六千多年，而这份渴望里不止有让人晕头转向的占有欲。

只有那一个词，源源不断地从他的双唇滴落。

“天使。”

他的天使在他的双臂间是如此的温暖而舒适。他是不是已经神经错乱了？竟然有这样的错觉。

克鲁利身上涌出的爱是那样的强烈，它们纯净而富有激情。亚茨拉斐尔现在无比庆幸自己是一个天使，不然他永远也没有办法感受到这些。不过那里面还有一些其他的东西。担忧，或许？

“没关系的。”他的拇指轻抚过恶魔的纹身，亚茨拉斐尔试着安慰他，“这只是爱，爱就是这种感觉。”

“唔……”克鲁利把自己的脸藏在天使的肩窝里，“不关心。”

亚茨拉斐尔轻柔地笑了起来，“抱歉。”

“你最近一直在道歉，天使，”他捏了捏天使脖子上的皮肤，“你应该做些真正的补偿。”

亚茨拉斐尔抵着恶魔的耳朵傻笑起来，他的声音变得低沉，“哦，乐意至极。”

听到这样的话，一阵战栗沿着克鲁利的脊柱一路向下，他的阴茎也随之颤搐。

所谓的天使和恶魔的本质是多么拙劣的借口啊，一个天使无权如此火辣，就像一个恶魔的爱也不应该跟一颗超新星一样分量沉重。

那晚完全是一团乱，纠缠在一起的肢体、急切的喘息、留在皮肤上的抓痕和无数的吻。在某个时刻，克鲁利的手背触碰到了他自己湿淋淋的前额和乱成一团的头发，当他想要用一个奇迹把自己搞干净的时候，他身下气喘吁吁的亚茨拉斐尔阻止了他。“别，”他压抑着自己的喘息，“你这样美极了，简直无与伦比。”

那一刻，克鲁利醒悟了。纵横历史，他从来没能理解人类是如何相爱的，他不明白阿喀琉斯失去普特洛克勒斯的痛苦；他读过萨福所有的诗却从没认真思考过其中任何一首。他见证沙贾汗建起泰姬陵来保存他亡妻的肉身，而他仅仅是惊叹于他的壮举。拿破仑死去时他就在那里，约瑟芬的名字在他的唇上绽开，他全然不解。

他现在明白了，爱并不存在于天堂或者地狱。上帝的爱是冷漠的、毫不宽恕的，它以永恒的姿态存在，而人类的爱脆弱不堪，转瞬易逝，在岁月长河中无数次地变换面目。人类的爱可以滚烫灼人，也可以愈病如药。它麻烦至极、令人不安，但它又是如此的稀有而巧夺天工，爱因此无价。

————————

天刚要破晓的时候他们还躺在床上，他们醒过来有一会儿了，天使纯洁无暇的早安吻换来了一个在他下颌上小小的（绝对不那么纯洁的）啃咬。

“我觉得我还没有原谅你。”克鲁利转过去面对着墙，悄悄地越过他裸露的肩膀去窥视亚茨拉斐尔。

“啊，我明白了，那么——有什么其他的我能为你做的吗？”

“不知道欸。”恶魔说，脑袋埋进枕头里，尽量多地露出自己的侧颈。

亚茨拉斐尔看穿了这个暗示，他滑向恶魔，细细地舔咬着他自愿献上的肌肤，他紧紧地贴着另一具躯体，一只手悄悄地袭向克鲁利的腰部，握住了他的阴茎。

“再用点力，天使，”恶魔如此要求道，气息不稳，“咬下去，你不会伤害我的。”

亚茨拉斐尔尝试了，仍然，他并不愿意用自己的牙在他漂亮的皮肤上留下瘀伤。还有，休想抱怨他的手活，他强调道，赌上了一点自己的尊严。事实上，他收到的反馈其实相当不错。

“嘿，亚茨拉斐尔……”克鲁利停了下来，咬着自己的下嘴唇，试图说些什么，“还记得……那时候你想——呃、操——爱丁堡，大概十六世纪的时候？”

“我当然记得，”他收紧了自己的手指，加快了撸动的速度，他的手指划过他的龟头，“我可腰酸背痛了好几天呢。”

“嗯、关于那个……”他转过去让亚茨拉斐尔看见自己脸上的微笑，“永远也不要让一个恶魔掷硬币。”

这一次，克鲁利得到了他期待已久的咬痕，或许还有更多。

END

*全都是借用了南孚聚能环老师的翻译的地方。已获得本人授权，十分感谢。

**这首诗是一首五行打油诗，韵脚应该是aabba，但原文不知为啥没押上，我翻的这个版本还是押的aabba的韵（除第一行外）。（虽然我翻的一点都不像首打油诗，望天）


End file.
